Our Saviour
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: After the confrontation in Breaking Dawn part 2, movieverse. Alice and Jasper makes it home safe and sound, and are reunited with their family, which you will read about here. Later that day Alice and Jasper shares a moment through headache's. Jasper ponders at what troubles Alice before she tells him what could've happen. (Fluff at the end)


**A/N: **

**Hey ya'll! First of all, I don't know if you'll notice, but I've changed a few parts a tini-tiny bit, but other than that, it's complete movie verse! So read and enjoy and I hope you like it! :D **

"Such a prize…" Aro whispered to himself as his crimson eyes switched from Alice to Bella in desire. From the day Alice entered Volterra, when he read her and discovered her clairvoyant gift, he had never wanted anything more than to collect her; her, Edward and Bella into his coven. A thought he found very intriguing.

But that would not happen, though. After a last glance to Alice, Bella and Edward, he shot off into vampire speed after his guard homewards to Italy.

The remaining vampires and werewolves would not fight them this day, or (hopefully) another. However, two vampires were not so thrilled about the idea of letting them leave in this peaceful manner. Vladimir and Stefan walked quickly down to Carlisle in disbelief that they would actually let them go. After all this time, they wouldn't get their revenge?

"We have them on the run,now is the time to attack!" Vladimir tried on, but Carlisle shook his head in reject.

"Not today," he said- and that was final.

The Romanian vampires turned against the assemblage and Stefan spoke;

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive- what happened here."

Carlisle and his coven only gave them a brief look and then embraced each other in relief.

Vladimir grabbed his companion's shoulder before taking off.

Carlisle and Esme kissed tenderly.

Meanwhile, Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a passionate kiss.

Bella watched the wolves set off to La Push, now that their duty was done. She looked at Jacob who saw the happy family, and he took off as well.

Alice and Jasper embraced each other in an amorous hug, before turning to Huilen and Nahuel. Alice hugged Huilen, while Jasper and Nahuel grabbed arms. They were forever grateful that the hybrid and his aunt could join them to this clearing, all the way from the forests of Brazil.

How they could show their gratitude, well… The pleasure was all theirs.

Edward hugged his daughter with Bella and thanked heavens that no harm had come to them- or, he thanked Alice and Jasper for returning with Nahuel and Huilen in time. _Alice!_ He thought; as he saw them walking hand in hand back to them.

They put Renesmee down and walked in the direction of Rosalie and Emmett. He looked over at Alice who had a slight grin on her face. He looked down to Bella; she widened her eyes in both surprise and joy. Her mouth fell slightly down, and her voice failed to speak up.

"Alice!" she finally let out, and ran down to Alice who released Jasper's hand, and flung her arms around Bella.

Alice laughed her soprano laugh in Bella's hair, and Bella couldn't help but laugh herself as she heard the voice of her favorite sister.

"Oh, Alice, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Bella squealed happily. She didn't really know what to say exactly. She was just so excited to see them again. But then a thought hit her; "-and don't you ever scare us like that again!" She scolded, which only Alice responded to with a giggle. Edward brushed past Bella and hugged Alice tightly. Jasper appeared behind him and gave him a brotherly hug. Bella grinned to Jasper and while Edward nudged him in his right side, Bella hugged his left. Jasper was taken by surprise, because that was the first time Bella had hugged him, ever. He looked at Alice in surprise, but she smiled lovingly at him. Rosalie and Emmett saw them as they finished embracing.

Rosalie dry-sobbed and met Alice in a tight hug while Esme walked down to her adopted children and embraced them the only way a mother can.

She flung her arms around Alice and Jasper and pulled them into a great hug.

"Oh, my children, I'm so glad you're okay!" Esme said whilst laughing.

"We're glad to see you well too, _Mom," _Jasper answered her, pushing weight on the last word. He received a kiss on the cheek from Esme in return.

Emmett walked up behind Alice and Jasper and spread out his arms whilst saying;

"No waaaay, look who we got here! Mr. and Mrs. Runaway! Come here, little sis'!" he scooped up Alice in a bear hug and swirled her around.

"Well, hopefully, you know why we had too?" she asked him after he put her down. Emmett released Jasper from the head knuckle and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Of course I do. You really saved our asses. Thanks a lot," he answered as lovingly as an Emmett could and hugged his mother.

"Oh, well, what don't we do for family?" Alice asked innocently and hugged her father around his waist. Carlisle chuckled at her and rubbed her back.

"Aunt Alice?" piped up a familiar voice. Alice lifted her head from Carlisle's chest and peeked down at Renesmee who stood two meters before her. She held her mother's hand and looked up at her. Alice let her arms drop and she walked away from Carlisle, who went to stand with his mate.

Everybody watched them as Alice bent down into a crouch just before Renesmee, who walked up to her aunt. Alice looked at her face with the sweetest smile across her lips. Renesmee smiled back and placed her hand on Alice's cheek.

_Aro and his guard left whilst Alice and Jasper walked down the clearing to their family, as Renesmee ran up to them hugging them both tightly. They laughed happily as the others came in their meeting too. The sun broke through the thick winter clouds, and everything was more than alright. _

Renesmee slowly dropped her hand, and smiled at Alice, who looked down and smiled for a brief moment. Alice then chuckled once and leant on her knees so she could hug Renesmee. Renesmee giggled and nuzzled her neck.

Bella smiled devotionally at them and leant into Edward, who gently rubbed her arm.

Jasper looked at his mate as she hugged her niece, and smiled lovingly at her. Without her, all of them would probably be dead, and right now, he was the happiest man alive. _How could someone like me ever be deserving of her? _He thought.

Alice opened her grasp on her and rose gracefully up on her feet.

Renesmee saw Jasper and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Uncle Jasper!" she exclaimed. He smiled his famous lopsided smile, and picked her up in his arms as she jumped. They all laughed at them lovingly as she clung to his shoulders and now, everything could settle down to normal, after they've thanked their friends for helping them out. Sure, they would miss Irina, but now, the only thing that mattered was their own family.

**. . .**

The Cullens and the Denali's walked side by side home to the Cullen's house with a handful of the nomads behind them.

Alice told them their journey on the way and she occasionally glanced at Kate and Tanya and saw their solemn faces. Kate walked hand-in-hand with her new found mate, Garrett whilst her thoughtful eyes were planted to the ground. They stopped in front of their house and Alice released Jasper once more.

"Kate," she called softly. Kate met her eyes and forced up a small smile. Alice walked down to her and hugged her supportively. Kate rested her arms across her back and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it earlier…" Alice began, but Kate interrupted her;

"No, you arrived just in time. Caius would've had it his way anyways, it wouldn't have made any difference," she explained.

"But, of course, I'm glad you made it back safe and sound," she ensured her. Alice released her and exchanged a small smile.

"I'm sorry…" she said before backing into her place beside Jasper.

Tanya nodded to her in gratitude.

"We all are," Carlisle said, his voice full of sorrow.

And there they all stood, letting everything sink in… The Denali sisters were one sister less, and that was something they never would forget… To see the guard rip her arms and head off, to hear that metallic sound of the abstraction… It was horrifying to all of them. And that smell when her body burned in the flames of the torch… It made them all want to puke, although they had nothing to throw up. But they would survive, all of them now that danger was over.

**. . . **

The nomads had left the Cullens, now that their service was complete, and the only ones left were the Denali's (their number would still remain the same since Garrett was taken in by Kate) who decided to stay till the next day. They decided to spend more time with their cousins, since they almost never had for the recent years, with everything that had been going on. The Cullen's of course found their company pleasant.

Alice had talked to Bella about everything on the front porch earlier that day, but she excused herself so she could shower and change.

**. . .**

_Weeks into the same clothing really makes you feel bad_, Alice thought as she walked out from her and Jasper's bathroom and into their bedroom.

She had changed into a dark grey cardigan and tight black jeans, with her usual jewelry on her. As she entered their room, Jasper was laid on their bed, (although it isn't for sleeping) on his side facing her, propped on his elbow to support his head whilst reading. He too had showered and changed, though he did it while Alice talked with Bella on the porch. He didn't want to disturb their time together.

He wore a light grey pullover with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and also he wore his favorite jeans. His horseshoe formed necklace hanged around his neck as usual.

He smiled at his mate as she sat down on the edge of the bed before him.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat up straight beside her.

"Hey," she answered in an equal manner, though he reacted at the bored tone in her voice. Her mood radiated, but it wasn't her usual bubbly emotions, the ones she had now was the ones he hated more than anything; pain.

She was in pain, and he knew why. She had made great effort trying to find this Nahuel, and with Renesmee around, she got migraines whenever she tried to see anything. But sometimes the visions came to her, not the other way around, so being psychic isn't always a dance on roses.

He looked down at her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly. She knitted her brows and closed her eyes as her head throbbed painfully.

"How's the headache?" he simply asked.

"Oh, it's easing up… I hope," she answered weakly. He could almost feel the throbbing through her emotions.

He leant forward and kissed her forehead and stroked his thumb along her cheek. He rested his lips on her forehead, and she leant into him. Just his touch made her feel better, and she tried to forget her headache and focus on his touch. The heavenly smell of her Jasper filled her nose and she smiled to herself that this man really was hers. After almost 60 years together, he still enlightened her.

He felt her emotions change from pain to love, but then she was plagued with another sting. She winched a bit as he removed his lips reluctantly, afraid that he would hurt her further.

As if she could read his mind, she chuckled weakly and opened her eyes a bit.

"It's not you who's hurting me, silly," she explained. He cocked his head to the side a bit and looked at her helplessly, but she only gave him a faint smile.

"It's alright, I'm getting around," she assured him, but he still hated the sight of her in any kind of pain. And that he couldn't help her, make it go away, made him frustrated. He knew that the only one who could make it vanish was the mutts. But still, even though he wished he could make her pain vanish, he agreed with himself that his wife is stronger than he thinks. That's the only way he could cope, besides holding her.

He lay back in his former position as Alice lay down. She crossed her arms on the sinky bed and rested her head on them as she propped against Jasper. She let out a long sigh as she relaxed. He still propped his head up, but let his free hand stroke her back in a slow manner. There they just laid whilst enjoying each other's presence in silence.

He felt her emotions change again from a mix of love and pain to troubled and thoughtful.

He didn't like this mood, so he decided to ask her about that she had spent so many hours figuring out, though she hadn't told him yet what her vision was about;

"What did you show Aro, Alice?" It was probably that what troubled her. It could possibly have been Irina too, but she wouldn't have reacted that way if it was.

She lifted her head from her arms, and held her eyes down.

"His own destruction," she replied calmly. He narrowed his brows in questioning.

"Surely there must be more to it? Or else you wouldn't be sad about it."

"Yes, but it didn't happen, so it doesn't matter now, anyways," she explained gently. She'd rather not think about it, the sight in her vision broke her enough.

"What didn't happen, hon'?"

Alice sighed once, stiffed, and then looked into his golden eyes.

"Everything fell apart… They followed their course, and the war raged on. A handful of us died, including some of the wolves. Aro and half of his guard were killed off too, but not before…" she paused. She let out a faint dry sob as the visual scene replayed in her head.

"Before what?" he urged her gently.

"…Before they managed to kill Carlisle. He only tried to protect me when two of Aro's guards dragged me away… But he was killed instead. We were all forced to watch as they burned him. We were forced to witness our father's death!" she started to shiver in his arms tightening around her.

She nuzzled the bridge of her nose for her own comfort against his jaw and continued;

"And… And _you_ died. I couldn't help you, I was held down whilst Jane tortured you, and I was forced to watch as Dimitri killed you off…" Jasper pulled her closer to him as she slightly sobbed.

"Shh… It's okay, I'm here, I'm here…" he soothed as he let a wave of calm wash over them.

"It didn't happen Alice, we're still here, and everything's alright- all because of you. You and Nahuel saved us. All of us…" He said huskily as she rested against his chest.

"I know, I know, but… It was _supposed _to happen, and if it did, we wouldn't have been here now. We were _this_ close to lose everything. Esme would've lost Carlisle, and I would've lost you. Just… promise me you'll never leave me like that. I can't lose you like that…" she pleaded in almost a whisper. He kissed her firmly and long once before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Dear, I'm here, you're here, we're fine, and I swear it: nothing will split this family up again, and you'll never lose me. I'll never leave you like that, I'm gonna stay here forever and I'm gonna love you with all of my very being for the rest of our forever." He said passionately before kissing her face delicately.

She closed her eyes slowly and savored his touch. His words were like a balm to her heart and she returned his kiss.

"I love you… Always…" she murmured, but at the same time promised that she'll never stop loving him for the rest of their forever together with their family.

"I love you…" he whispered once more in her ear then returned to each other in their blissful pace at the break of dawn.

**Geez, there's a lot of hugging in here! :D**

**Oh, well, it didn't turn out that bad I think. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**See you!**


End file.
